


Любить и страшиться

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark fic, F/M, Gen, Implied background rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Джафар захватил власть в Аграбе и взял Жасмин в жены с помощью Джинна, раба лампы. Теперь Жасмин, наложив руки на лампу, готова сама загадать несколько желаний.





	Любить и страшиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me and Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229002) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> Является приквелом к тексту [«Нужды империй»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13723557), выложенному на рейтинговой выкладке.  
> Задание на спецквест: рог изобилия.  
> Рог изобилия = Лампа джинна.

Четыре года она потратила на уговоры, подкуп, шантаж и убийства (и парочка соблазнений тоже затесалась в этот ряд), пока охранники гарема не сделались ее людьми — не людьми Джафара; не все, конечно, и даже не большинство из них, но этого хватало, чтобы она могла ходить во дворце, где угодно: втайне и по своему усмотрению. Два года она проводила и полночные часы, и жаркий полдень, когда все прочие спали, над колдовскими книгами Джафара, пока не стала способна разомкнуть любые его чары и развеять любую иллюзию, какую он вздумал бы возвести перед ней. Шесть месяцев она насаждала слухи и шепоты, пока постоянные пререкания из-за прав на воду с соседним городом-государством Аз-Зека не вылились в войну, и Джафар со своим старшим командующим оба вынуждены были на время покинуть дворец. И теперь Жасмин держала ее в руках.

Лампу. Гнутую, тусклую, дешевую на вид. Теплую, слегка гудящую от заключенной в ней силы. Жасмин могла бы вылизать ее, но ей дали понять, что легкого трения будет достаточно.

Столб синего дыма вырвался из носика лампы и обернулся синим толстяком с покорным выражением на лице. 

— Чем я могу служить... похоже, ты не Джафар, — произнес джинн.

— Молодец, что заметил, — сказала Жасмин. — Я — Жасмин, султана Аграбы. 

— Ладно, — с ухмылкой ответил джинн. — Позволь мне изложить тебе несколько основных правил, Джес... Не против, если я буду звать тебя Джес?

— Полагаю, традционное «господин» будет лучше.

Жасмин моргнула — и джинн уже был в черной маске, скрывавшей его лицо, и какой-то своеобразной упряжи из цепей и ремней.

— Госпожа? — предположил он. 

— Нет, — отрезала Жасмин.

— Следовало бы знать: не стоит надеяться, что у следующего хозяина будет чувство юмора, — проворчал джинн, возвращаясь к своему прежнему неодетому образу. — По крайней мере, на тебя приятнее посмотреть, чем на Мистера Жуть. Вот как это работает, «О Господин Мой»: я исполняю для тебя три желания. Не больше, не меньше. Что означает: никаких там желаний о дополнительных желаниях или другой такой ерунды. И есть несколько ограничений. Я не могу никого убить...

— В самом деле? — спросила Жасмин. — На рынке я могла бы нанять бандита, который убьет ради чаши дешевого вина.

— Значит, иди на рынок и найми бандита, — отрезал джинн. — Я — не могу. 

— Хм, — протянула Жасмин. Это создавало помеху для ее планов — но, если подумать, не такую существенную. — Но можешь ли ты, к примеру, бесследно лишить человека всякого намека на колдовскую силу? Можешь ли отсечь ему ноги и руки, его мужское достоинство и язык, и оставить эти раны кровоточить? Мог бы ты следом опустить этого человека в глубокую яму в пустыне, в пятидесяти милях от ближайшего источника воды, и наполнить эту яму скорпионами? И оставить его там живого — сколько бы он еще ни прожил в таком состоянии?

Казалось, джинн пытается нервно отойти в сторону: не так-то просто для кого-то, у кого вместо ног — столб дыма. Но его глаза — он не сводил взгляд с ее лица — были полны восхищения.

— Ну... технически... да.

— Хорошо, — сказала Жасмин. — Я желаю, чтобы ты сделал это с моим супругом, Джафаром, султаном Аграбы.

— Лучше кандидатуры было не подобрать, — пробормотал джинн себе под нос. — Но уверена ли ты... в смысле, тебе не нужно принимать решение прямо се...

— Правильный ответ, — подсказала Жасмин, — «Да, господин мой».

— Да, господин мой, — произнес джинн — и исчез.

Жасмин ждала, закусив губу, прислушиваясь к стуку крови у себя в ушах. 

— Сделано? — спросила она, почти не дыша, когда джинн возвратился спустя минуту.

— Да, господин мой, — произнес джинн, оглядывая ее с той же смесью нервозности и восхищения, что и прежде.

Казалось, будто она сбросила тяжелый плащ, который ее вынуждали носить всю жизнь, и впервые ощутила, как ветерок играет на ее коже. Смех поднимался пузырьками у нее изнутри. Она не могла помешать этому, не могла сдержать себя.

Балансируя на грани истерики, Жасмин изо всех сил пыталась взять дыхание под контроль — и тут заметила взгляд джинна, прикованный к тому, как вздымается и опускается ее грудь. Значит, вот как. Пусть и созданный из дыма ниже пояса, он оставался мужчиной. Возможно, ей не стоило так поспешно отвергать его первое предложение. Точнее, второе предложение — все-таки «Джес» звучало просто ужасно.

— Ах, джинн, — сказала она, — ты даже не представляешь, какое счастье доставил мне. Итак, что ты там говорил — ограничения?

— Точно, — ответил джинн. — Я не могу никого возвратить из мертвых.

— И кого, по твоему мнению, я хотела бы возвратить? — спросила Жасмин. — Моего глупого толстого отца, мир его праху? Что хорошего видела я от него, даже когда он был жив? Или, может, всех тех советников, купцов и поэтов, которых убил мой супруг, или цвет молодежи города, погибших на войне и от темных чар? Я могла бы с тем же успехом пожелать вернуть того уличного бродяжку, которого однажды встретила на рынке. — Жасмин даже плакала по тому бродяге. Она была так юна тогда. — Нет. Пусть они все гниют.

— Ла-адно, — протянул джинн. — Также...

— Тем не менее, — продолжала размышлять Жасмин, не обращая на него внимания, — мне самой было бы весьма досадно умереть — теперь, когда я свободна и город в моих руках. Да, джинн. Я желаю бессмертия.

— Да, господин мой, — произнес джинн — и на этот раз, как с удовлетворением заметила Жасмин, он не спорил. — И последнее: я не могу заставить никого полюбить.

— Но ведь ты уже это сделал. — Жасмин провела ладонью сверху вниз по своему телу, задержавшись на груди и бедре. Не так уж сложно было заметить реакцию дымного тела джинна, если немного привыкнуть. — Власть — лучший афродизиак, не так ли? Думаю, это похоже на любовь — знать, что ты в моем распоряжении. — Она счастливо вздохнула. — Осталось одно желание, и я должна мудро им распорядиться — но что насчет услуг? Скажем, ты окажешь мне услугу. И я окажу тебе услугу в ответ.

Она протянула руку, коснувшись его, завороженная странным ощущением под пальцами — нечто горячее и не вполне осязаемое. Но какое это имело значение, когда желание власти уходило в сторону и оставалось лишь просто желание? Джинн вздрогнул — так дрожит раскаленный воздух под солнцем.

— Да, господин мой, — ответил он.


End file.
